


Late Bloomer

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Severus finds healing from a most unexpected source.





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

It had been Remus' idea initially, and Severus had been dubious. He didn't see how Remus could possibly find him desirable in that kind of get-up, and while he knew on an intellectual level that Remus had taken a considerable risk in confessing one of his sexual kinks, there was still a small voice rising from a deep, dark part of him that had not yet been healed by the balm of Remus' affection. That part of him was old and twisted and suspicious, making him wonder if Remus was playing him for a fool.

The first time he did it, he felt awkward and ridiculous, and he kept thinking of the story about Longbottom's boggart that had circulated at Hogwarts years ago. He wasn't wearing anything like _that_ , of course. Remus had chosen the outfit because Severus had no idea where to begin, and this whole thing was for Remus' benefit anyway. To Severus' relief, Remus had chosen simple garments: sheer, nude stockings; plain black silk knickers with a matching garter belt; pumps with a modest heel; and a black peignoir. He had refused to wear any cosmetics, but the look on Remus' face - at once stunned and suffused with lust - made him wish he had.

Two hours later, the peignoir was in shreds, and one of his shoes had gone missing, but he had never felt so desired... so _sexy_ before in his life. Remus had worshiped his legs, caressing his calves and thighs with desperate hands that couldn't seem to get enough of his smooth, stocking-encased flesh and following the path of his fingers with lips and tongue until Severus' knees were shaky and he had to grip the bedpost to remain upright.

That night, Severus had learned what it was to wield sexual power for the first time in his life, and it was far more heady a sensation than he ever expected.

Since then, his collection of negligees, peignoirs, corsets, costumes, knickers, and garter belts had grown. Some he had bought himself; others were gifts from Remus on the occasion of his birthday, Christmas, or their anniversary. He had branched out into cosmetics as well, researching and practicing until he could apply it with an artful touch - a vast improvement from his first attempts, which would have made a prostitute blanch.

Then, his face had flushed crimson, and he had to make an effort not to cover himself.

Now he strode into the bedroom, stiletto heels ringing on the stone floor, and he posed in front of Remus, hip cocked and head held high. He strutted and preened, knowing Remus loved to see him like this, loved to watch him touch himself, long fingers gliding over silk.

Now he used a depilatory salve on his legs and underarms all the time because Remus liked it, and he liked the way he felt when Remus looked at his smooth skin with such molten heat in his eyes.

Now he knew how to make Remus squirm and moan helplessly just by rubbing his corseted torso against Remus' back when he bent Remus over the side of the bed, hiked his negligee up, and fucked him.

Sometimes, he stripped off one sheer stocking and used it as a gag or wrapped it around Remus' cock, stroking Remus with it while he pounded into Remus' pliant, welcoming body, knowing Remus loved being fucked hard and fast and rough. The first time he did it, he had been unsure of himself, thinking perhaps he had gone too far, but Remus came so hard, he lost consciousness for a few moments, and Severus lost his shyness about exploring their mutual kinks after that.

Afterward, Remus always nestled in his arms and murmured, "You're beautiful" in his ear, which brought something faintly akin to a smile to Severus' lips. He believed it now. Or rather, he believed Remus believed it was true even if the rest of the world held a vastly different opinion of Severus Snape. In the safe haven of their bedroom, Severus was a sex goddess. Lady or tramp, virgin or vixen - his role changed each time, but he was always Remus' personal pin-up queen.

He was beautiful, and he was loved, and that was all that mattered to him. 


End file.
